Love Light
by Byeolnabi
Summary: Por un inesperado accidente un Kazui ya adolescente llega a la Karakura de cuando sus padres aun no son pareja, ¿podrá ayudarles a tener su primera cita sin que descubran su identidad en el proceso? #ConcursoIchihimeFC


Love Light

One Shot

* * *

"He estado atrapado en hueco mundo desde hace tres días"

~ ¡MALDITA ICHIKA! - gritó al cielo oscurecido-

"Ni siquiera puedo pedir ayuda, porque papá dejo claro que no quiere volver a ver a Nel en Karakura. Él piensa que estoy en la Soul Society preparándome para la ceremonia que se inventó la tía Kuukaku, y ella piensa que volví a casa porque me rehusé a usar la ropa ridícula que me dio y a gritar cosas extrañas como juramento. Tengo 17 años por dios ¿no puede entender que eso no va conmigo?"

~ Hmmm –suspiro, echándose de espaldas sobre la arena-

~ Podemos ayudarte con eso - dijo una voz sobre él.

~ Sabes que no puedo usar su poder en este mundo, todos se enteran cuando intento hacer algo, es bastante difícil controlar el reiatsu que libero y ustedes deben estar cansados de intentar escondernos en este lugar, transportarnos es difícil cuando estamos cansados. La última vez destrozamos la casa de muñecas de Riruka y Lili casi se pierde en la fisura espacio-tiempo del video juego de Yukio. –dijo mientras se sentaba-

~ Perdón – escucho decir a Lili desde un lado de su cabeza-

~ Hemos convivido con tu reiatsu lo suficiente para intentarlo de nuevo – dijo Tsubaki – Tus poderes van más allá de los de tus padres y tu determinación influye mucho en nuestro poder y alcance, no puedes quedarte aquí a esperar a Ichika o a que Nemuri se escabulla del 12vo escuadrón. ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Acabar en el Rukongai o dentro de las noches? Te recuerdo que ya hemos pasado por eso.

~ Tsubaki tiene razón – se apresuró a decir Baigon – No nos sellamos en tu cuerpo solo para darte un lindo tatuaje.

~ Solo controla y piensa a dónde quieres volver, si llegamos a la división cero como la vez anterior que practicamos, tendremos problemas –de adelanto a decir Ayame-

~ ¡Ya cállense! Necesitamos salir de aquí. –Dijo Tsubaki nuevamente- llevarlo a casa y mantenerlo a salvo es nuestra prioridad. ¿Kazui, recuerdas el conjuro para abrir garganta?

~ Si, fue de las primeras cosas que aprendí cuando tratamos de escapar de la tienda de Urahara mientras buscábamos un gigai de regalo para el cumpleaños de Nemu.

~ Ju ju ju –rio Lili mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos- Desde siempre Ichika nos mete en problemas-

~ Nos encargaremos de llevarte junto Orihime ¿no tienen objeción a eso verdad? – les preguntó Tsubaki a los demás espíritus, quienes no pudieron negarse. Kazui necesitaba volver a casa y ellos necesitaban volver con Orihime.-

Ese era el método, los Shun Shun Rikka contenían el poder de Kazui como shinigami, fusionándose en su cuerpo y mezclándose con su reiatsu, evitado que este lastimara a otros sin querer o activara las alarmas de la Soul Society, era un método que tuvieron que desarrollar desde que Kazui era un infante, ahora, ya adolescente podían controlarlo casi perfectamente, pero esto los agotaba y debían volver con Orihime cada cierto tiempo para descansar un poco, Podían pasar mucho tiempo con Kazui, pero Orihime siempre era "su lugar de descanso", llevaban lejos del mundo humano varios días, por lo cual sus fuerzas ya no eran las mismas que cuando apenas cayeron junto a Kazui en los juegos de Ichika.

~ Mi mano derecha es la piedra que separa los mundos, mi mano izquierda es la hoja que se une a la realidad, del pastor de pelo negro que se cuelga de una silla de nubes estratos vengo, a dejar sin efecto la ibis… – Kazui comenzó a recitar mientras veía como se abría el oscuro cielo de las noches, mostrando un agujero aún más negro, una garganta comenzaba a abrirse, termino de recitar el conjuro y se adentró en ella, enviando reiatsu a sus pies para fijar un camino. Corrió a través de la oscuridad tratando de fijar en su mente el punto al cual quería llegar; la imagen de su madre sonriente apareció en su cabeza y el deseo de los shun shun rikka crecía, él podía sentirlo. Corrió aún más rápido al divisar una luz al final del túnel, pero al acercarse el final descuidó la cantidad de reiatsu que expulsaba y otras puertas al exterior fueron abriéndose, los rikkas estaban debilitados y su bloqueo disminuía, trato de saltar hacia la puerta más cercana, desde la cual se divisaba su casa. Justo cuando creyó entrar una nueva puerta se abrió ante él, cayendo el ella justo cuando los rikkas desaparecieron. Kazui cayó de rodillas y exhausto sobre el pavimento, observo el lugar, extrañamente parecía el pueblo donde vivía, pero a la vez sentía algo diferente.-

-Kazui se incorporó, estaba cansado y esperaba regresar a casa cuanto antes cuando una voz familiar le detuvo-

~Hola, eres el nuevo oficial designado para Karakura?

-Kazui volteó y vio a la chica de ojos grises frente a él-

~ ¡Mamá! -Exclama mientras se acerca a ella, abrazándola, dejando a Orihime totalmente sorprendida- waa tenía miedo de no hallar el camino a casa

-Orihime empuja al chico, sonrojada-

~ ¿Q-Quién eres tú? -Le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos-

-Kazui se sorprendió, "parece que no he llegado al lugar correcto después de todo", pensó, "mamá se ve muy joven"-

~Yo-yo... "porque justo ahora mi mente queda en blanco" -se recriminó-

~INOUE!

-ambos voltearon al lugar del cual provenía la voz-

~"papá"

~ ¡Kurosaki kun! -dijo Orihime cuando se acercó-

~Estas bien Inoue? -le interpeló-

~ ¡Sí! -respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida al recordar que el extraño la había abrazado-

~ ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Ichigo al shinigami que veía frente a ellos-

~ Yo... "no puedes decir tú nombre" -escucho la voz de Hinagiku en su cabeza- yo... -Kazui trataba de pensar una identidad adecuada ante un impaciente Ichigo y una expectante Orihime- Yo... -miro sus manos y las ropas que estaba usando- Soy... Soy el nuevo vigilante para la zona de Karakura, Kurosa... Shiba... -respondió nervioso y enérgico en un tono algo alto para disimular inútilmente su temor a ser descubierto-

-Ichigo pensaba interrogarle más, después de todo nunca había sentido su reiatsu en ninguna de las dimensiones y no era fácil de disimular un poder así, pero Orihime le interrumpió-

~Shiba Kuro-san, tienes que esconder mejor tú reiatsu, podrían confundirte y atacarte -le dijo amablemente a Kazui mientras sonreía, haciéndole sonreír a su vez-

~"ella sigue siendo la misma" -pensó, a la vez que sentía la mirada inquisidora de Ichigo-

~ Que estabas haciendo por aquí – le preguntó-

~ emm s..Solo patrullaba cuando… -trato de continuar cuando e rugido de su estómago lo interrumpió, haciéndolo sonrojar de vergüenza, mientras Orihime reía-

~ Entiendo… parece que tienes hambre. Tengo panecillos recién hechos en casa, puedes tener algunos si quieres. –dijo indicándole el camino –

~ No deberías llevar extraños a casa Inoue –dijo Ichigo con seriedad –

~ Pensé que también querrías algunos Kurosaki kun –le sonrió-

-Ichigo tosió, eso era mejor que admitir que no solo quería probarlos, tampoco quería dejara sola con aquel chico, si bien la comida de Orihime no era a más común, ella siempre ponía su corazón en ellas, algo que ya no se sentía dispuesto a compartir.

Kazui se adelantó hacia el lugar que indicaba Orihime.-

~ "Conoceré la casa de mamá cuando era soltera, que divertido" –pensó-

~ "Deberíamos pensar en cómo salir de aquí" –escuchó decir a Tsubaki-

~ ¿Sabes por qué llegue a este tiempo? –preguntó-

~ "ninguno sabe cómo, pero todo inició en garganta, deberíamos volver allí, estar aquí es peligroso" –dijo Shun 'o por primera vez-

~ "No tenemos fuerza suficiente para ello" –agregó Lili- "Tendremos que permanecer cerca de Orihime para reponernos y Kazui tampoco está en condiciones de…" – la conversación interna de Kazui se vio interrumpida por la voz de Orihime-

~ Shiba san, es por aquí… - Kazui se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a sí mismo a metros de distancia de donde sus futuros padres estaban-.

~ ¡Lo siento! Me distraje un poco –rió y corrió de vuelta.-

~ ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fuiste designado? –Preguntó Ichigo aún desconfiado-

~ ¡Oh! Hace poco –admitió un nervioso Kazui-

~ Kurosaki Kun, llegaste pronto al sentir el reiatsu de Shiba san ¿no estabas en casa? – Preguntó Orihime inocentemente-

\- Kazui rió por lo bajo –

~ "Así que estabas acechando a mamá" –pensó-

~ S.. Solo salí a caminar porque no podía dormir…

~ ¿No te sientes bien? – Se apresuró a decir Orihime cortando la distancia hacia él y llevando su mano instintivamente a la frente de Ichigo- No parece que tengas calentura – dijo al comparar la temperatura de Ichigo con la suya, sin notar el color que el rostro de éste tomaba -

~ Estoy bien Inoue, no tienes que preocuparte –dijo tomando torpemente su mano y bajándola, haciendo notar a Orihime lo que acababa de hacer-

~ Ehmm… - nerviosamente se adelantó a subir los escalones para llegar a su pequeño apartamento –

~ "Al parecer siempre se han preocupado el uno por el otro" –se dijo Kazui –

~ Es aquí – Dijo Orihime abriendo la puerta y dejándolos pasar.-

\- Kazui entró y observo el lugar con detenimiento, le intrigaba mucho el conocer como fue la vida de sus padres en la juventud. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad no pensaba desaprovecharla, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en cómo volver una vez que los Rikkas recuperaran sus fuerzas.-

~ Pueden sentarse aquí – Orihime los llamo a la pequeña mesa en su sala y les tendió unos cojines – Iré por los panecillos –

~ ¿Tienes de chocolate picante? – Preguntó Kazui sorprendiendo a ambos frente a él- son mis favoritos.

\- Orihime se acercó a él atónita, tendiéndole uno –

~ En realidad… hoy es la primera vez que los hago ¿Cómo sabias?

~ Yo… solo pensé que tendrías… -rió nervioso- al ver la mirada de Orihime e Ichigo -

~ ¿En la Soul Society hacen de estos? –preguntó ella, pero en Ichigo aumentaban las sospechas –

~ Mi madre los preparaba para mí – dijo Kazui con sinceridad, haciendo sonreír y conmoviendo a Orihime-

~ ¿Conoces la receta? Quizás podría preparar unos especialmente para ti y me ayudaría a desarrollar la mía – Orihime y Kazui sonrieron el uno al otro-

~ "solo tu harías cosas así mamá" Claro que puedo ayudarte Inoue san.

~ ¿Un shinigami tiene tiempo para cocinar? –Preguntó Ichigo con ligera irritación al ver la empatía del recién llegado con Orihime - ¿No deberías hacer tu trabajo?

~ Kurosaki kun, incluso tú tienes tiempo para cosas así ¿Olvidaste cuando bordamos el velo de Kuchiki san?

\- Ichigo se sonrojó inmediatamente, más que pensar en bordado recordaba las palabras de Renji "Estas enamorado de ella ¿no?", "no debería hacer esperar tanto a una chica linda como ella". Ese era el motivo por el cual llevaba varias noches merodeando su casa, pensando el momento oportuno para hablar con Orihime sobre sus sentimientos, temiendo una negativa.

Kazui notó su reacción, pero estaba ocupado comiendo, había olvidado lo deliciosos que podían ser los bocadillos que su madre preparaba, nunca los había atesorado tanto como en ese momento. Ichigo apenas había comido un par y Orihime solo tomaba té mientras veía comer a ambos chicos, quienes aparentaban tener cierto parecido físico.-

~ Y bien… -Dijo Kazui con la boca medio llena– ¿Desde cuándo son pareja?

\- Orihime escupió el té, Ichigo se atragantó con el pan que estaba comiendo y comenzó a toser, ambos estaban rojos de vergüenza –

~ ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? Preguntó Kazui con aparente tranquilidad-

~ Ku...Kurosaki kun y yo… -Orihime no sabía que palabras usar, temía que Ichigo se enojara ante la confusión de aquel chico, pero se sentía triste de pensar que no tenían ese tipo de relación, que él solo la veía como una amiga-

~ ¡Por qué haces ese tipo de preguntas que… -La reprimenda de Ichigo se vio eclipsada al ver la mirada perdida de Kazui, quien hasta ahora notaba los adornos de la repisa de la sala –

~ ¡Woah! ¡Enraku, Utamaro! –Se levantó y fue hasta ellos – Se ven tan suaves – Dijo tomando ambos peluches en sus manos, recordando que de donde venía, estaban bastante desgastados, después de años de ser el centro de sus juegos mientras esperaba los panecillos y dulces que su madre preparaba para él –

~ ¿Los conoces? –Preguntó Orihime con asombro-

-Kazui volteó hacia ellos, había cometido un error y esta vez Ichigo no lo pensaba dejar pasar, lo sabía por su mirada-

~ ¿Eh? … No, es solo que…

~ Debemos irnos, Inoue debe estar cansada –Le interrumpió Ichigo-

~ Esta bien –Respondió Kazui, sintiendo que había sido reprendido de alguna manera y sospechando que no iba a acabar allí debía pensar una forma de permanecer cerca de ambos, era la única forma en que pudiera regresar pronto a casa – Gracias por la comida Inoue san –dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza.-

~ No es necesario agradecer –respondió Orihime con amabilidad a aquel extraño chico – Kurosaki kun, aún queda mucho pan, yo sola no podré comerlo todo ¿Te gustaría llevar algunos? –dijo mirando a Ichigo, quien se encontraba sosteniendo la puerta para que el otro invitado saliera –

~ ¿Estas segura? – preguntó sintiéndose algo apenado, no sabía desde cuando exactamente se había adueñado de él esa sensación de nerviosismo cuando ella estaba cerca, pero esperaba que ella no lo notara o quizás interferiría con su amistad.-

~ Claro que si – dijo con entusiasmo – Colocó varios panecillos en una bolsa y se la entregó- Shiba san, ten unos también – Le entregó una bolsa similar con el resto de los panes al shinigami que ya estaba fuera de su casa.-

~ Gracias. Inoue san – Respondió Kazui –

~ No te ha quedado ninguno –dijo Ichigo al ver la bandeja vacía – no es necesario que lleve estos.

~ Por favor llévalos –Orihime llevó la mirada hasta las manos de Ichigo – No me gusta comer sola… - dijo con voz apagada antes de mirarle a los ojos y sonreír – Las cosas deliciosas debes compartirlas con tus seres queridos, así la felicidad será más grande ¿no crees Kurosaki kun?

\- Ichigo sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, no sabía que lo había provocado, ¿su sonrisa, tal vez su mirada?, torpemente asintió y salió rápidamente del apartamento, cerrando a puerta tras de sí y quedándose unos segundos mirando el vacío, ante la mirada perpleja de Kazui.

Mientras Orihime del otro lado de la puerta se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas lentamente sintiendo calor en todo el rostro –

~ "que acabas de decir" – pensó mientras cubría su enrojecida tez con ambas manos –

~ ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo allí? – Preguntó Kazui a Ichigo desde la calle, haciéndole reaccionar– tengo frio y se hará mas tarde para llegar a casa.

\- Kazui ya había ideado un plan, se quedaría en casa de su abuelo hasta lograr volver a su tiempo. Ichigo no le dejaría pasar tan fácilmente pero ya había notado la forma de convencerlo: Orihime.-

~ ¿Quién dice que puedes ir a mi casa? –Preguntó Ichigo caminando cerca de él, quien parecía conocer su dirección –

~ Pensé que ese era el plan cuando me echaste de la casa de Inoue san.

~ ¿Planeabas quedarte en casa de una mujer a quien apenas conoces? ¿Crees que lo permitiría? ¿Por qué no vuelves a la Soul Society? –Ichigo soltó todas las preguntas sin siquiera respirar o esperar respuesta a ellas.- Mejor regresa.

~ "Woah papá era adorable en su juventud" ¿Estas celoso? –se burló Kazui –

~ ¿Crees que confío en lo que dices? Para mi eres bastante sospechoso. – Dijo Ichigo seriamente, haciendo que éste se detuviera –

~ "¿me ha descubierto?" "Tengo que ganar algo de tiempo" Así que… ¿desde cuándo estás enamorado de Inoue Orihime san?

~ Con que de eso se trata ¿no? –Ichigo se acercó a Kazui con marcado enojo en su expresión-

~ ¿D… De que hablas? –Balbuceo Kazui al verlo, nunca había visto esa expresión en su padre, menos con alguien de su familia, pero él no sabía que Kazui pertenecía a esta.-

~ Pareces saber demasiado, mí dirección y la de Inoue, sus gustos y posesiones, las cosas que dices no son normales para alguien que acabas de conocer ¿Cómo podría pensar que es una coincidencia?

Tu… - Kazui se tensó – Renji te envió ¿no es así? ¡Maldición! – Ichigo le dio la espalda a Kazui y llevo las manos a su cabeza con frustración - ¡le pedí que no interfiriera!

\- Kazui lo miraba con asombro –

~ "¿Así que el tío Renji fue quien motivo a papá? No es de extrañar que la tía Rukia lo trate como lo hace, siempre suele fastidiar a papá" Yo… -Kazui de aclaró la garganta antes de seguir – en realidad…

~ ¿Fue Rukia? Ser tan directo es más propio de ella – Ichigo se alejó de Kazui y continuo su camino – Puedes decirles que no necesito su ayuda. –Su tono de voz fue contundente, parecía no admitir objeciones.-

~ No puedo ir –Dijo Kazui con tono de derrota –

~ ¿Por qué?

~ "No sé cómo volver" Necesito hacer alguna cosas primero…

~ ¿De verdad piensas intervenir para que confiese mis sentimientos a Inoue? –Pregunto Ichigo sin voltear -

~ ¿De tienes sentimientos por ella? "Como si necesitaras confirmar eso, yo soy la prueba de ello y no soy la única"

\- Ichigo se detuvo, lo había admitido inconscientemente –

~ Al parecer todos lo sabían menos yo – Dijo en un tono más suave, lo que Kazui interpretó como una luz verde para acercarse.-

~ No todos al parecer –Dijo Kazui sonriéndole-

~ ¿Qué quieres decir?

~ Sí Inoue san lo supiera ¿cómo crees que reaccionaria? - preguntó Kazui con entusiasmo-

~ No lo sé, es por eso que dudo al decirle.

~ No te habría tomado jamás por alguien indeciso -dijo sorprendido-

~ No bromees con esto -respondió Ichigo con irritación y siguió caminando-

~ Hagamos un trato, permite que me quede en tú casa y yo te diré que hacer para confesar tus sentimientos a Inoue san con éxito -expresó sonriendo a un escéptico Ichigo-

~ ¿Por qué necesitas quedarte aquí? Regresa a la Soul Society

~ Esa no es una opción para mí ahora

~ Tu capitana te lo hará pasar mal si sabe que fuiste descubierto ¿verdad?

~ Algo así…

~ Puedes quedarte en mi casa, pero no interfieras con Inoue, si lo haces te patearé de vuelta.

\- Kazui sonrió. Siguió a Ichigo hasta su casa y éste le mostro la habitación donde debía quedarse, esto le divirtió mucho, ya que sabía dónde encontrar todo, pero se aguantaba el revelarlo, ahora debía ser más cauteloso, sabía que su abuelo no era fácil de engañar, aun cuando fingía ignorancia de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

Todo parecía ser un sueño, no sabía cómo logró volver el tiempo, pero si todo se originaba en garganta como sugerían los rikkas, estos tendrían que pasar algunos días cerca de su madre, era la única forma de reponer la energía pérdida –

A la mañana siguiente Kazui despertó lleno de energía´, tomo algo de la ropa de Ichigo y salió de casa antes que sus tías y abuelo supieran que había un invitado en casa. Mientras menos personas supieran de él en este momento era mejor. Al parecer sus padres no habían notado que otros podían verle como a cualquier otra persona. Estuvo por el parque y comió el resto del pan que Orihime le dio por la noche, esperó hasta que su madre no estuviera en casa y volvió, dejó a los Rikkas allí.

~ ¿Creen que puedan estar aquí sin ser notados?

~ ¡Sí! Dijo Lili, es nostálgico este lugar –voló alrededor con entusiasmo-

~ ¿Crees que puedas llevar tu reiatsu al mínimo mientras estás aquí? –Preguntó Tsubaki-

~ Si, ya he descansado, voy a pasar desapercibido mientras ustedes se recuperan totalmente –les sonrió Kazui –

\- Kazui se dirigía a la parte delantera del edificio cuando vio a Ichigo pasar frente al mismo –

~ "¿Que está haciendo papá aquí?, ni la universidad ni su trabajo quedan en esta dirección"

-Ichigo solo se detuvo a observar la ventana del dormitorio de Orihime, suspiró y volvió a su camino –

-Kazui rió en sus adentros -

~ "Papá es tan cursi, como es que no puede ser directo con mamá, ella es tan obvia como él en sus sentimientos ¿cómo puede pensar que le rechazará?"

\- Suspiro y decidió visitar los lugares a los cuales va en su tiempo, la tienda de Orihime en estos momentos era una tienda de ropa deportiva, fue a la que sería su escuela pero al poco tiempo se aburrió, se echó sobre el césped en un parque y se dispuso a pensar en la forma más efectiva de regresar sin caer un ningún otro bucle de tiempo cuando un gato negro se le acercó.-

~ Pensé que estaría a salvo de ustedes… -dijo mirando al gato- "Yoruichi Sensei…" me iré pronto –le sonrió y acarició la cabeza, recordando lo mucho que a ella le molestaba esa acción – "Urahara podría ayudarme a volver, pero mientras menos sepan que alguien de otro tiempo está aquí es mejor, conociéndole tratarían de investigar sobre ello, tanto como el Capitan Kurotsuchi".

-Kazui termino yendo al trabajo de Orihime, ella al verlo con la ropa de Ichigo se sorprendió un poco, pero ya sabía que él, por muy feroz que pareciera, era realmente amable.-

~ Shiba san ¿puedo ofrecerte algo? –Dijo sonriendo detrás del mostrador-

~ Es que… no tengo dinero –dijo algo apenado, aunque sabía que su madre le ayudaría-

-Orihime sonrió, algo en aquel extraño le era familiar –

~ Mi turno termina en unos minutos, podemos ir a casa y cocinaré algo delicioso ¿Qué opinas?

~ "mamá es linda" ¡Esta bien Inoue san!

\- Orihime y Kazui volvieron al departamento, cenaron y hablaron de cosas un poco sin sentido, programas de tv y cosas que a Orihime le gustaban, ella hablaba de las cosas del presente y él solo seguía su ritmo por los recuerdos que ella misma le había contado cuando era niño.-

~ Creo que debo volver a casa de Kurosaki san –le dijo, si vuelvo tarde podría enojarse conmigo –

~ Esta bien, ten cuidado al regresar Shiba san.

\- Kazui emprendió rápidamente el camino a la casa de su abuelo cuando diviso a Ichigo, quien venía en dirección contraria –

~ "Aquí vienes de nuevo" ¡Hola! Kurosaki san… ¿A dónde vas?

~ ¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó Ichigo sin siquiera responderle –

~ Estaba cenando con Inoue san, tu ¿qué haces? ¿Iras a merodear su casa sin atreverte a hablar con ella? "Lo siento papá pero necesitas perder esa tonta timidez".

-Ichigo se acercó a él con ira y lo tomo del cuello de la playera –

~ ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a Inoue! –espetó –

~ ¿Por qué debo hacerte caso? ¿Tienen algún tipo de relación que desconozco? "si sabré yo lo que tendrán" –pensó Kazui mientras reía en sus adentros –

-Ichigo empujo a Kazui soltando su playera y haciéndolo caer –

~ No tienes que saber…

~ Eres un egoísta Kurosaki Ichigo

~ ¿Cómo puedes hablar así a alguien que no conoces? ¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre nosotros? – le grito –

~ No necesité mucho tiempo para notarlo, no estas disimulando mucho tu rutina, piensas en ella y la acechas, solo buscando sentir su presencia ¿no? Pero eres incapaz de aceptar lo que sientes y sigues llamándolo amistad, cuando claramente no es solo eso lo que sientes – Le dijo rudamente Kazui - ¿Cómo es que te sientes con el derecho de prohibirle a otros que se acerquen a ella cuando tu no lo haces? ¿Has pensado en que ella también siente tu presencia alrededor? ¿Qué sabe que estás ahí pero no dices nada?

~ ¡Cállate!

\- Ichigo se encontraba cada vez más irritado, pero no era porque aquel chico estuviera haciéndose cercano a Orihime, era porque tenía razón, estaba siendo egoísta y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, un cobarde.-

~ ¿Cómo es que has podido salvar el universo de la extinción pero eres incapaz de salvar tu corazón de la incertidumbre? – Esta vez Kazui sonreía, sabía que su padre estaba pensando seriamente en sus palabras –

~ Inoue… ¿te ha dicho algo? –Preguntó Ichigo con preocupación –

~ ¿De qué hablas?

~ Dijiste que ella podía sentir mi presencia acechándola…

-Kazui comenzó a reír ante las palabras de Ichigo –

~ ¿De verdad te preocupa más eso? ¿Así que eras de esta forma?

~ Estoy hablando en serio…

~ Conoces a Inoue mejor que yo, no es del tipo de persona que se exprese abiertamente o que tenga malas ideas sobre los demás ¿en realidad necesitas ayuda para notarlo? Invítala a salir no tiene que ser nada formal, ni siquiera tiene que ser serio o costoso "mamá dijo que papá se confesó a cielo abierto mientras veían los fuegos artificiales" ¿Porque no van al parque de diversiones?

~ ¿Qué? –preguntó Ichigo con escepticismo -

~ ¡Claro! Es una gran oportunidad –Kazui lo dijo con tanta naturalidad y certeza que hizo que Ichigo pensara en ello como una posibilidad –

~ Inoue y yo tenemos ocupaciones que…

~ Estas dando excusas – le interrumpió Kazui – si de verdad quieres encontraras la manera.

~ ¿No será extraño preguntarle eso de la nada?

~ "Nunca creí que terminaría ayudando a mis padres a salir" Si te sientes apenado envíale un mensaje de texto, eso lo haría menos formal y te quitaría algo de la tensión que pareces tener –Kazui le palmeo la espalda para darle seguridad, sin embargo la expresión de Ichigo seguía siendo dudosa – Mientras lo piensas ¿por qué no volvemos a casa?

~ Te estas aprovechando de la situación incluso estas usando mi ropa –dijo Ichigo señalándole –

~ Ya… déjalo pasar, después de todo me iré pronto…

~ ¿Cuando?

~ ¿Quizás mañana? Depende del clima…

\- Ichigo no entendía que tenía que ver el clima pero aceptó sus palabras, después de todo había algo más importante en lo que debía pensar: Pedirle a Inoue Orihime una cita –

-Ichigo miraba su teléfono como si esperara que éste le diera una respuesta, no sabía exactamente que palabras debía usar, pero ya lo había prolongado por mucho tiempo, debía dejar a un lado el miedo. Marco su número con una sensación de vacío en su estómago, repico una vez y la tensión en su pecho aumentaba, repico una segunda vez, cuando se disponía a colgar escuchó su voz, lo que le hizo sentarse de golpe en la cama.-

~ ¿Hola… Kurosaki kun?

~ I.. –su voz se volvió aguda, por lo que tuvo que toser un poco – Inoue… ¿cómo estás? "idiota ¿cómo preguntas eso?"

~ ¡Muy bien! –le respondió con entusiasmo – ¿Qué tal tu Kurosaki kun, Estuviste ocupado hoy?

~ N...no ¿Por qué lo dices?

~ Es… solo que… -Orihime no hallaba que palabras usar sin demostrar que estaba esperando sentir su esencia cerca, tal como venía pasando desde hace algún tiempo – No logre sentirte hoy… - admitió –

\- Ichigo sentía su corazón latir con fuerza – El shinigami al que hospedaba tenía razón Orihime siempre noto su presencia –

~ Lo siento… hoy algo me detuvo…

~ ¡Oh no! No tienes que disculparte Kurosaki kun no es… que debas hacerlo siempre…

~ Pero es que quiero hacerlo –confesó Ichigo sin pensar –

~ ¿Qué… quieres decir? –Orihime sentía que podría desmayarse, sentía mucha tensión solo con oír su voz y su cara estaba ardiendo.-

~ "Es ahora o nunca" Inoue, ¿recuerdas la boda de Rukia?

~ Si…

~ Antes de pasar por el senkaimon, te pedí algo ¿lo recuerdas?

~ Si, querías que te diera algo de tiempo…

~ ¡Sí! "ella lo recuerda, perfecto" ¿Crees que puedas darme ese tiempo mañana?

~ ¿Ehh? – Orihime se sintió nerviosa de pronto, ¿cómo debía responder?, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer? –

~ Si estas ocupada, lo entiendo yo…

~ ¡Si puedo! –Respondió con notable entusiasmo y luego lo repitió de forma más calmada – Si, si podemos hablar mañana Kurosaki kun.

~ Pasaré por ti a las 10 –dijo con más confianza –

~ Uhmm – respondió ella – estaré esperando.

-Ichigo termino la llamada y respiro profundamente, realmente ella había aceptado, sentía su corazón más ligero y le sonreía tontamente al techo –

~ No fue tan difícil ¿verdad? –dijo Kazui desde el pasillo, estaba recostado sobre la puerta de la habitación –

~ ¡Q… que crees que haces espiando las conversaciones ajenas! –dijo Ichigo en voz alta –

~ No te preocupes "papá" no estoy interesado en sus conversaciones, es solo que ya encontré la forma de irme con seguridad…

~ ¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad, aquel chico estaba actuando raro desde que lo encontró esa noche.-

~ No es nada, descansa Kurosaki san – Dijo Kazui mientras se dirigía al ático, llevaba un papel en su mano, parecían instrucciones y un mapa – "si dejo esto por aquí todo estará resuelto" – sonrió con autosuficiencia- "ella lo encontrará, es la única en quien puedo confiar ahora".

El sol salió mostrando un despejado cielo azul, ideal para salir a dar un paseo o… ir a una cita…

Orihime despertó y sonrió recordando la llamada de la noche anterior, sonrojándose automáticamente, estuvo mucho tiempo frente al espejo, mientras se probaba ropa una y otra vez, era la primera vez que hacia eso, pero pensaba que lo valía, después de todo también era la primera vez que Ichigo pedía verla a solas y desde la boda de Rukia se había estado comportando extraño, sentía su presencia cerca de casa, a veces en su trabajo, pero no terminaba de llegar frente a ella, ese "dame un poco de tu tiempo" había hecho que su corazón se acelerara impidiéndole dormir por días, imaginando todas las posibles cosas que Ichigo quería decirle, pero conforme pasaban los días y su comportamiento se hacía más confuso, desistió de ello, pensó que quizá lo había olvidado o que no era tan importante como para hablarlo realmente; hasta anoche, esa llamada había vuelto a cambiar su panorama, estaba nerviosa, debía pensar no solo en lucir muy bien, sino en no mostrar su nerviosismo ante Ichigo, hoy debía ser un día inolvidable, no quería arruinarlo.

El sonido de golpes en su puerta le despertó, hace apenas una hora que había podido conciliar el sueño, Ichigo se restregó los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de Yuzu pedirle que bajara a tomar el desayuno. Somnoliento, se sentó al borde de la cama tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, miro en la ventana la cantidad de luz solar que se filtraba a través de las cortinas, aquello le despertó totalmente y el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue "Orihime". Se dio una ducha y vistió como de costumbre, cuando bajó a desayunar ya no había nadie en casa. Intentó llamar al shinigami, pero nuevamente se había ido temprano. Tomo el tiempo en que tardaría en llegar a casa de Orihime, para llegar al momento justo, no quería hacerla esperar ni agobiarla llegando antes "desde cuando prestas atención a esas cosas" –se dijo – sin obtener respuesta. Desde hace días actuaba de forma totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbraba.

Ichigo fue por Orihime quien le esperaba ansiosa desde hace una hora, llamo a su puerta con expectación, quedándose sin palabras al verla aparecer tras la misma. No había grandes cambios en ella, un estilo de peinado diferente ¿quizás? O tal vez sus labios se veían mas rosados ahora o simplemente era el brillo en sus ojos. Ichigo por primera vez desde que conoció a aquella chica notaba cuan hermosa era. Siempre estuvo consciente de su amabilidad y de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser emocionalmente, pero frente a él Orihime Inoue siempre había sido una amiga, hasta este día, tenía a la mujer más hermosa frente a él, y esto le cortaba la respiración y lo hacía algo torpe.

~ Inoue… te ves… -Ichigo buscaba que palabras usar, pero no podía pensar en algo adecuado – bien… "desde cuando das atención a esas cosas, idiota" – se recriminó –

\- Orihime sonrió –

~ Gracias Kurosaki kun –dijo cerrando la puerta y echando a andar detrás de Ichigo – "respira, no te desmayes". ¿A dónde iremos?

~ Eh... jmm –Ichigo aclaro su garganta - Pensaba que podíamos ir al parque de diversiones ¿te gusta la idea?

~ ¿Los demás vendrán? – Preguntó Orihime con cierta desilusión –

~ No Inoue, solo nosotros… ¿quieres que les llamemos? "por favor no, ya es suficiente presión sin ellos"

~ No, si ya lo has planeado así, está bien Kurosaki kun – sonrió de nuevo, pero notaba que Ichigo estaba extraño, esperaba que no fuera por algo de lo que ella dijo –

Kazui sonreía mientras los observó irse, le parecía mentira que dos personas que se complementaran tan bien como había visto siempre en sus padres, hubieran sido así antes

~ ¿Están listos? –Preguntó a los 6 espíritus de flores, quienes respondieron a su llamado, sintió como regresaban a su cuerpo y formaban un dibujo de flor de 6 pétalos, como las horquillas de Orihime, solo que en él aparentaban un tatuaje, como los sellos que usaban los escuadrones shinigamis para restringir a quienes iban al mundo humano–

~ ¿Ya encontraste un método para volver sin causar problemas aquí? –Preguntó Tsubaki –

~ Si, solo debo esperar a la noche, ella no podrá escapar de casa durante el día. –respondió Kazui –

~ Pareces confiado en ello ¿estás seguro en que funcionara? – Hablo Shun 'o –

~ Creo que llegamos a este momento del pasado por la reestructuración que aún sufría el mundo espiritual después de la batalla contra Yhwach, así que solo necesito que alguien equilibre mi invocación de garganta desde el futuro. – Kazui rió – o eso espero que ocurra.

~ No tenemos más que confiar en que así será - dijo Lili –

~ Están confiando demasiado en algo que no pueden probar – agrego Hinagiku – si tu plan no funciona ¿qué harás?

~ Confiar en que nosotros siete podemos hacerlo solos, no podemos permanecer aquí más tiempo sin alterar todo.

~ ¿A quién le pediste ayuda? ¿Urahara? – Preguntó Tsubaki –

~ No –dijo Kazui confiado – A la única persona que podría tener un reiatsu que se equilibre con el mío y que podría creer en algo que yo diga solo con leerlo en un papel.

\- Baigon rió –

~ Creo que fue una buena decisión. – Concluyó –

~ Ahora algo me preocupa…

~ Que cosa Kazui chan – Dijo Lili alegremente –

~ Me gustaría saber cómo le está yendo a papá en su declaración – Kazui rio a carcajadas – El serio y seguro doctor Kurosaki no puede acercarse a mamá sin sudar y sonrojarse en esta época.

~ Orihime era igual, al principio no podía estar cerca de él sin imaginarse un mundo color rosa – dijo Ayame –

~ No deberías hablar de ella – le reprendió Shun 'o –

~ ¡Ups!

Orihime e Ichigo llegaron al parque y no sabían muy bien que hacer, no es que fueran los más expertos en este tipo de lugares, pero decidieron probar cada juego, Orihime seguía preguntándose qué quería decirle Ichigo y este se debatía en si debía decirle o no, la realidad era que exceptuando los momentos en que estaban riendo o gritando en las atracciones, los silencios se hacían algo incomodos.

~ ¿Quieres comer algo Inoue? –Preguntó Ichigo para romper un poco la tensión que se había formado –

~ N… NO es necesario Kurosaki kun yo no… - El rugido de su estómago la hizo sonrojar y provoco una sonrisa en Ichigo –

~ Vamos por algo de comer – le dijo mientras se dirigía a un puesto de salchichas – cuantas quieras – le sonrió –

\- Orihime dejo de respirar por un momento al contemplar la sonrisa amplia de Ichigo –

~ Está bien Kurosaki kun… "él está esforzándose mucho, si tan solo pudiera ayudarle a relajarse, todo estaría mejor" – Orihime planeo comerse solo una, pero estaban deliciosas y en verdad tenía hambre, no había desayunado por los nervios.

-Estuvo comiendo despreocupada, sin notar el como la miraba Ichigo –

~ "¿a dónde iría tanta comida en ese cuerpo?" - Se sonrojó al notar que estaba pensando en el cuerpo de Orihime –

~ ¿Que pasa Kurosaki kun? – Preguntó Orihime con la boca medio llena –

~ No es nada – Respondió Ichigo sonriendo y bajando la mirada a su segunda salchicha, la sexta para Orihime, Ichigo le ofreció de su soda porque la de ella se había terminado –

~ ¡Gracias! –Orihime llevo el envase a sus labios y tras un sorbo… - "¿es esto un beso indirecto?" – Tan solo pensar en aquello comenzó a toser, Ichigo le dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda para ayudarla, lo cual le hacía sonrojarse más –

~ ¿Te encuentras mejor Inoue? – Preguntó Ichigo poco después de que Orihime se calmó, ambos fueron a sentarse a una banca –

~ Si, ya estoy bien – Murmuro un tanto apenada –

~ ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

~ ¿Ahora? Aún no me has dicho lo que querías – dijo algo avergonzada - "creo que lo arruiné" – pensó –

~ Ah… sobre eso… Podemos hablarlo en otra ocasión " ! Idiota! como desaprovechas esta oportunidad"

~ Entiendo Kurosaki kun… - El silencio incomodo volvió, pero esta vez aunque se sentía culpable Orihime quería hacer algo por Ichigo, demostrarle que podía confiar en ella –

\- Ichigo se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, sentía que había arruinado el momento, la tensión alrededor de ambos era palpable y no sabía cómo remediarlo –

~ Kurosaki kun… - Ichigo se detuvo y volteo a verla – Aun no hemos subido a esa atracción – Dijo Orihime señalando la rueda de la fortuna – "voy a ayudarte una vez más" –pensó –

\- Ichigo se tensó, iba a estar varios minutos a solas en una cabina silenciosa, eso podría terminar de arruinarlo, pero decidió darle gusto a Orihime en ello, ya que no había podido ser sincero, al menos cumpliría sus deseos –

~ Claro Inoue vamos – le sonrió de una forma que la alegría no llego a sus ojos –

\- Orihime lo sentía en su propio cuerpo, él estaba incomodo, pero ahora dependía de ella, si esta era la última vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, debía ir a por todas –

\- Ichigo compro los boletos y ayudo a Orihime a subir a la cabina, ambos estaban nerviosos, el silencio se hizo presente cuando echó a andar el juego –

~ Me gusta la vista que se logra tener desde este juego – dijo Orihime de manera calmada –

\- Ichigo solo asintió –

~La vida es como una rueda de la fortuna… ¿no crees Kurosaki kun?

\- Él la miro con curiosidad, mientras ella observaba el atardecer a través de los cristales de la cabina de aquel juego-

~ Nosotros desde pequeños nos hemos encontrado, tú me diste el valor para enfrentar mis temores y descubrir sentimientos en mí...

\- Ichigo la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido tras cada palabra de Orihime.

Ella volteó y lo miro a los ojos y luego de darle una sonrisa continuó-

~... Gracias Kurosaki kun, por dejarme permanecer a tú lado y por estar siempre al final de los momentos difíciles dispuesto a sonreír para mí.

\- Orihime volvió a mirar la puesta de sol, su corazón se sentía ansioso después de decir aquellas palabras que guardo dentro tanto tiempo. Ichigo sólo pudo mirarla mientras el juego terminaba su recorrido. El silencio parecía llenarlo todo, pero ese silencio ya no escondía incomodidad, estaba lleno de sentimientos que ya no podían ser callados-

~"Gracias Inoue" -pensó- "ahora sé lo que debo hacer" – sus dudas se habían disipado –

\- Al bajar de la atracción Ichigo tomo la mano de Orihime con fuerza, asombrándola –

~ Vamos, tenemos que ir a otro lugar – Le dijo sonriendo –

\- La tensión había desaparecido, ella podía sentirlo con fuerza, el brillo en sus ojos le mostraba que todo iba a salir bien. Solo logro asentir antes de correr tras él –

~ De prisa, tenemos poco tiempo para llegar –Le dijo Ichigo con entusiasmo-

~ ¡Sí! – Asintió Orihime compartiendo su extraña alegría, no sabía el motivo de esta, pero verle así la hacía feliz –

Llegaron exhaustos a la parte más alta de la ciudad, Ichigo llevo sus manos a sus rodillas mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, tratando de normalizar su respiración, miro hacia un lado y Orihime estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero a pesar de estar cansada ella sonreía.

~ Kurosaki kun…que… haremos…acá – pronunciaba cada palabra tras cada respiración –

~ Espera – Dijo Ichigo mirando su reloj, con su respiración un poco más tranquila, se acercó a Orihime quedando frente a ella–

~ Inoue, perdona por hacerte esperar – dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero sonreía mientras hablaba, Orihime creía que Ichigo en cualquier momento escucharía el fuerte latido de su corazón – Yo… todo este tiempo he podido verte… tú has estado siempre allí, incluso si otros dudaban, tu confiabas en mi más que yo y nunca pude agradecerlo correctamente…

Lo siento, he sido un idiota…

~ Kurosaki k… - Orihime estaba atónita no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, intento decirle que no tenía nada que agradecer pero Ichigo le interrumpió -

~ No, espera, no digas nada aun… yo… mi corazón no deja de latir cuando escucho tu voz… tu sola presencia puede traerme calma – Ichigo hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas pero todo salía de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo – Esto… no se desde cuando es así, pero sé que no es reciente… no me había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba tu cercanía, pero siempre has sido tú, Orihime…

\- Apenas pronunció su nombre los fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo con una sincronía irreal, ambos voltearon a verlos Orihime no podía creer lo que había escuchado decir a Ichigo, pero justo como los fuegos artificiales llenaban el cielo, sentía miles de emociones recorrer su interior. Ichigo tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella sin dejar de mirar el cielo –

~ Así que fue de esta manera… - Dijo Kazui quien se encontraba cerca, esperando el momento de los fuegos artificiales del parque de atracciones para disimular la apertura de la garganta que lo llevaría a casa. Había desistido de espiarlos y sin querer término escuchando todo. Miro el cielo de nuevo y sintió aquella extraña sensación, "ya viene" – Pensó –

Comenzó a recitar instintivamente el conjuro que abrirá garganta, con suerte, los rikkas ayudarían a que nadie lo notara, una pequeña abertura oscura se abrió en el cielo y una pequeña de grandes ojos café se asomó –

~ ¡Te encontré…Onii chan!

\- Kazui sonrió al ver que su pequeña hermana había entendido el mensaje –

~ Volvamos a casa Aiko chan…

* * *

Waa hace años que no me paso por acá.

El motivo para volver después de 5 años de ausencia, es fácil ICHIHIME!

Hace casi un año desde el final de Bleach como manga y nunca pude celebrarlo correctamente. Así que espero que les haya gustado esta historia

Si leyeron el encabezado, notaran que esta historia estará participando en el concurso de la página de Facebook "IchiHime Fan Club", así que son bienvenidos (y necesarios e este caso jaja) sus comentarios (con cuenta registrada please ).

Se acepta de todo, incluso los insultos por no haber actualizado mis otros fic :P Los recibiré con un corazón abierto.

Ana, Sol, Tonio Gracias por todo.

Love light fue inspirada (en parte) por la canción de CNBLUE que lleva el mismo nombre.


End file.
